A quarrel before a wedding
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Both Hibari and Chrome had a thinking. Weird people kidnapped them. 1896 slight 69D.


Chrome stared at Hibari who was in front of her.

She frowned.

He wasn't intending to explain to her what happened, and neither she was going to.

She thought what she did was reasonable,

And he thought so too.

Mukuro and Dino sat far away from the table, noticing the murderous aura.

Somehow Chrome saw Hibari taking off the ring and just threw it aside,

She didn't bother to pick it up, she just frowned real badly and said she was going to marry anyone but him.

Hibari just drank the tea slowly, and Chrome leaned forward to take it away.

"Aren't you going to-"

"The tea is nice." Hibari leaned back, and the cup was on Chrome's hands.

She stared at him.

-

-

"Will they just suddenly have a big fight or what?" Dino stared at them.

Mukuro shrugged, "When that happens, I'm afraid that I've to kill Kyoya."

Dino turned to look at him with disbelief. "Y-You know, although I disagree with the actions of fighting with a girl, but I absolutely can't allow my student being killed."

Mukuro stared at him, "So you're going to die for him?"

"No."

"That explains all."

"Wait, and are we going to slip into the same situation with them? Quarreling?" Dino sighed.

"Perhaps-"

"No."

"Fine."

-x-

"Kyoya." Chrome rested the cup on the table.

He remained silence, and saw how the cup got onto table.

'Plung!' The cup was 'rested' onto the table 'lightly', and it even has some water splashing out.

Dino stared at his cup of tea,

"Chrome's... angry."

"Of course,"

"Can you be more. I-"

Mukuro sighed, "It's their problem isn't it."

Dino glared at him.

"You want some tea on you?"

"I can make snakes all over you."

"Before you can-"

"Can you two just shut up?" Gokudera grunted in annoyance, he just reached, and he saw 2 tables of murderers.

Gokudera turned silence when Dino and Mukuro just sent the ultimate glare at him.

"I suspect you two have got split personalities."

-x-

"Then, forget it." Chrome got up, and turned.

"I'm not seeing you off."

Chrome turned to glare at him, but Hibari wasn't looking.

"... I don't want that too," She grumbled loudly and left the table.

"Look, it's your Kyoya who is the one making my Chrome upset."

"Get it clear! It's your Chrome who said those words that made my Kyoya annoyed!"

"And your-"

"What my-"

"WAIT, I DON'T GET A BIT." Gokudera threw the fork onto the plate,

Hibari turned and looked at the noise, and sighed softly before flipping his book open.

"He's still reading that book." Mukuro's expressionless face meant,

Murderous.

"Mukuro...! L-Let's go to the amusement park alright?!!? It'll make you laugh!"

"That's not the reason why the park was named the amusement park." Gokudera sighed as Dino pulled Mukuro away.

Mukuro stared at Dino, "I don't have to go there, just by looking at you, it's a joke already."

"I guess you don't want a early death," Dino opened the door,

"You can't give me one too,"

"Try-"

"STOP." Gokudera pushed both of them out,

-x-

Mukuro stared at the gray, shiny surface of the table.

"Dino, it had been 3 weeks."

"Yea, 3 weeks since their conflict."

"And they haven't talked at all. What's wrong with your Kyoya?"

"You know my Kyoya doesn't talks much! And-"

Mukuro leaned forward and stared at Dino, "So you're pushing the blame to my Chrome?"

"Your Chrome isn't in fault, but she should knew the fact that for every thing that my Kyoya does, there must be a reason!" Dino leaned forward and stare back at him.

"So you're still pushing the blame to-"

"I'm not, you-"

"I guess I know why Gokudera doesn't wants to come to the extreme." Ryohei sighed.

Dino and Mukuro stared at Ryohei, "It's his loss."

Looking at the Cavallone boss and the illusionist's gloom,

"Let's eat and drink to the extreme...!"

Dino grinned, "Alright!"

Mukuro shrugged.

But Ryohei,

You're paying.

-x-

"WAIT." Dino stared at his former student,

Hibari seemed calm, and he continued to read the small dark book.

"YOU CAN'T MARRY THAT RANDOM GIRL AT OTHER FAMILY!"

Hibari looked up, "She's not any random girl, I'm marrying her two days later."

"For."

"Family alliance."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Dino sighed.

Hibari flipped the page, and he just seemed that horribly calm.

"How about Chrome-"

"The tea is nice,"

Dino stared at Hibari for the whole 3 seconds.

Disaster.

-x-

"... I object?" Mukuro drank the coffee slowly.

Chrome pouted, "No time for objecting...!"

"How about Kyoya,"

"Well, Mukuro-sama...! Isn't the sky beautiful?" Chrome smiled sweetly.

Mukuro sighed.

"What for you marry? Family alliances?"

"Maybe?"

"Vongola doesn't need that much of alliances... Just one Cavallone family and it's already that messed up, and now-"

Chrome smiled, "But because of that, Mukuro-"

"Whatever..."

-x-

"We only got 1 day left!" Dino sighed in disbelief.

"Who told your Kyoya to marry that girl?"

"He said family alliance!"

Mukuro stared at him. "Chrome said that too."

"What the heck."

"I KNOW!" Dino suddenly raised his voice, and Mukuro stuffed the bread into his mouth immediately.

"What do you know?"

Dino grumbled lightly as he took the bread out, "Snatch the groom and the bride...!"

"Is it some kind of a game?"

Both of them turned, it was Yamamoto's turn.

"I thought a plan already," Mukuro shrugged.

"Let me join in!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Call Gokudera and Ryohei."

-x-

Chrome put on the make-up, and weirdly,

Mukuro wasn't here, not even Kyoko and Haru.

She looked at the message, and she smiled sweetly.

"I'm reaching already,"

There wrote.

-x-

Hibari rested his phone into his pocket, and he was feeling quite weird.

No noise of Cavallone.

Perhaps he had gone out with Mukuro, he thought.

Walking out of the house, his vision turned dark.

-x-

Chrome walked out of the lift, and she saw a bunch of flowers.

Smiling she took it, and she smelled something weird.

"... Sleeping pow-"

She saw darkness.

-x-

Hibari woke up, and stared at the people in front of him.

Although they wore some weird hats that covered all parts of the faces except eyes, they just looked familiar.

One of them had his right eye covered.

"Hibari Kyoya, so you've woke up." He sat in front of him.

He stared at them, wondering how they got him here.

"Well, we put the poison in your tea since you loved it TO THE EX-"

The shortest looking person quickly covered his mouth,

"Talk less, brother...!"

-x-

Chrome woke up, and she saw people sitting in front of her.

They wore hats that covered their faces except for eyes, but some of the hair were still revealed.

She stared at the silver hair, and the green eyes.

Familiar.

"I still don't get why must I do all these for you all." He grunted.

"Just help-"

The silvered-hair quickly covered her mouth, and she pulled her mask down to bite it.

"Y-You idiot...!"

The tallest guy quickly ran to turn the girl around before Chrome could see her face.

"C-Chrome, are you alright?"

She turned,

"What do you want...?"

Suddenly the door opened, and a girl went in,

"Everyone...! At the groom's side, it's bad!"

The girl back facing her pulled her mask up, and pushed the silvered-hair.

"You go!"

"What!" He grunted in annoyance.

Someone chuckled, "I go!"

"Who's the groom? Kyoya?" Chrome asked.

The person beside her laughed, "It's good that you never say other names!"

"Eh?"

"Stick to your scripts.. Di-"

Her mouth was quickly covered, and awkward laughter can be heard.

Chrome frowned slightly, this seemed so weird.

-x-

Both Hibari and Chrome had a thinking.

Weird people kidnapped them.

-x-

"Eh? You didn't tie Hibari's legs?" Yamamoto ran as he looked at Kyoko.

"Brother said hands were enough... But who knows he can fight Mukuro-san just with his legs....!"

-x-

He dodged the kidnapper's attack, and sent one swift kick.

The blue-haired nearly pulled out something, but he was stopped.

"That will reveal your identification to the EX-"

"Shh." He sighed as he gave up the choice of taking his weapon.

"Now Kyoya, stop struggling?" He sighed.

Hibari glared at him, "How did you-"

He suddenly heard screaming.

It was Chrome.

-x-

Chrome quickly moved away from the corner.

There were cockroaches.

"A-Aye, girls just kept screaming at the sight of cockroaches..."

"Don't make so much noise, Ha-"

"STOP." The blonde sighed.

"W-Wait! What did you two did to the groom!?"

Dino shrugged, thinking that she's saying the supposed groom she was marrying.

"He's dead?"

"WHAT?"

Dino's phone rang, and he answered it.

"... Kyoya's running here? What the heck?!"

Haru quickly pulled Chrome into the box,

"Wait, evacuate Haru first?" Dino looked back,

"Eh?"

"Later Kyoya comes, this place is bent on collapsing or something."

Haru left the room by the window, and Dino sighed.

"We got to prove that he still has got the ring...?"

Lock the box, that was what they thought of.

"Since the box is terribly big,"

"I have the lock prepared," Dino grinned.

Gokudera sighed, and put it on.

Dino squatted beside it, "Sorry Chrome...!"

Chrome stared at the 'kidnappers', the box was transparent.

Kicking the box, she saw them leaving quickly.

And,

The door of the room fell.

-x-

"You, don't listen." Mukuro attempted to drag him back, but saw Dino and the others were absent.

He sighed silently.

They used plan B so fast.

Yamamoto ran in, "Wha! Chrome's in the box!"

"I can see her clearly to the EXTREME!" Ryohei grinned.

Hibari stared at Ryohei.

Now he was really going to be find out to the extreme.

Kyoko laughed awkwardly and pulled Ryohei away quickly.

Hibari ignored them and ran to the box, trying to kick the box off.

"Ring, Kyoya." Mukuro stood at the doorway.

Hibari turned to stare at him, "What?"

"The ring, is the key." Mukuro sighed and walked off,

He was going to rip Dino to pieces.

Hibari didn't get it at first, and he tried to got the lock off.

Chrome pouted inside, and banged the box with her hands.

"Kyoya, just go first."

Hibari stared at her, and realize the ropes were loosened.

"_The ring, is the key."_

Hibari's hand slipped into his pocket, and took the ring out.

Giving it a light turn, the box really opened.

-x-

"When you go to plan B. Please say it," Mukuro elbowed Dino real hard,

"O-Ow, but in the end you carried it out too...!" He grinned.

Mukuro sighed.

-x-

_Hibari stared at the ring._

_Someone actually played a prank and put on a phony ring onto him._

_He was bent on biting the person to death._

_He saw the ring at the pocket, and he took off the fake ring._

_As he heard the door opened, he threw the ring onto the floor._

"_... Kyoya."_

_He stared up, noticing the frown._

"_I'm going to marry anyone but you...!"_

_As she turned to run away, he saw Mukuro standing there, wondering what happened._

_Dino stood behind him, "She got it all wrong?"_

-x-

"Explain." Hibari glared at the 'masterminds'.

"Well... We just can't let you two married some other people."

Chrome smiled slightly when Hibari wore the ring.

"Who say we're marrying another people?"

Dino stared at them. "For family alliances!"

"We'll leave that to Mukuro and you," Hibari sighed,

Mukuro felt like kicking him while Dino kept coughing on his drink.

Chrome laughed softly, "A-Anyway... What happened to the supposed groom?"

"I don't know who's it. I just lied." Dino shrugged,

"This is retarded." Hibari mumbled softly.

"You know, for this we went through a lot." Gokudera glared at him.

Yamamoto laughed brightly, "It was fun!"

"And yea, to the EXTREME!"

"You were the first to give out your identification."

-x-

In the mist of quarreling, they could see Yamamoto laughing while Gokudera and Ryohei begun with their shouting.

Haru and Kyoko just stood there, smiling that at least they could help in this.

Somehow, when they looked at Mukuro and Dino,

Mukuro just said something that made Dino choked on his drink real badly and started blushing.

Chrome quickly pulled Hibari to somewhere far from there.

-

-

"Kyoya, they went through a lot of unneeded troubles," Chrome smiled sweetly, and held his hands lightly.

Their rings were on their fingers.

The quarrel that they thought,

Really, how will it affect both of them?

"The wedding dress is torn a little," Chrome pouted.

Hibari shrugged, "Look the same."

"We still can't have a quiet and peaceful wedding hm?" She smiled as she tip-toed, to be on the same height.

Hibari saw her sweet smile, and sighed.

"Kyoya, what am I now? Say, say!" She chirped happily.

Hibari sometimes really think that she's a kid.

-

-

"Chrome Dokuro," He answered straight away,

-

-

-

"Nope, not this!" Chrome smiled sweetly, her fingers twirled around the ring on his finger.

-

-

Looking at her,

-

-

"The wife of Hibari Kyoya,"

-

-

She giggled softly, and tip-toed to end the distance between them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A misunderstanding, leads to a funny marriage.

-

-

Owari.

-

-

-

-

Pairings : 1896, D69/69D (if you want. xD) ,

Sorry for the crap storyline x.x

Shoot me to death if you want :XX

Just had this funny idea when i was playing with lock.

-.-''

Reviews please?


End file.
